Pequeño y grande
by Chia Moon
Summary: Daisuke y Hikari han quedado atrapados en un espacio pequeño. Daisuke no sabe cómo van a salir, porque hace poco que han empezado a salir y él tiene un problema muy, pero muy grande.


Tocaba un retillo que hace tiempo que no me pongo al día y quería aprovechar para hacerlo. Se lo debía a Luz desde hace tiempo y pues aquí esta. Creo que, desgraciadamente, no será como ella espera, así que mis disculpas de antemano.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sus derechos a su respectivo autor y dueño.

* * *

 **~Pequeño y grande~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía suerte.

O no.

No estaba seguro. No podía estarlo. Su cuerpo y su mente no es que estuvieran muy de acuerdo en muchas cosas en ese momento. Quizás solo en una. Una muy primitiva y que se clavaba en una zona que probablemente otra persona sentiría y le acusaría de un sinfín de teoremas pervertidos. Porque estaba completamente seguro que tenía una buena erección tirándole de las ingles.

En cualquier otro momento podría haberse inventado una excusa y salido corriendo para bien aliviarse o darse un respiro. Pero ahí no tenía escapatoria. Ninguna. No había un ápice de su piel que estuviera lejos de la cercanía de la otra persona.

Y posiblemente pensar en cosas feas y desgarradoras no le sirviera de nada. Especialmente, porque la persona que estaba con él no era otra que su novia, la mujer de sus sueños, por la que había babeado por medio mundo Digimon y medio mundo humano.

Nadie podía culparle de sus instintos. ¿Verdad?

Era muy consciente del cuerpo contrario también. En cómo una pequeña mano descansaba justo al lado de su cadera, rozándole la piel que el pantalón no llegaba a cubrir debido a la extraña postura en la que se encontraban. En cómo sus pechos se hundían en su pecho y hombro. La forma en que su pierna estaba justo entre las caderas femeninas y sentía la forma de su sexo —dichosos pantalones estrechos que dejaban poco a la imaginación, porque no era ciego y se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le marcaban siempre—, pegada contra su muslo.

El olor a canela y sudor de su piel además de su respiración en el cuello tampoco ayudaban.

—Hikari —murmuró ronco—¿No ves nada donde poder salir?

La chica hizo intento de moverse para otear y Daisuke tuvo que hacer todo su mejor esfuerzo por no gemir cuando su muslo le rozó la erección. Por suerte, ella o no pareció notarlo o fingió a las mil maravillas. Pasó una mano por encima de su cabeza, dejando un seno completamente expuesto delante de él y tanteó la pared sobre ellos.

—No— negó para su desgracia—. Nada. Quizás a nuestros pies. Porque aire hay, así que por algún lado ha de entrar. Voy a…

—¡Espera! —exclamó rápidamente.

Hikari se congeló sobre él, con el seno pegado a su mejilla. Daisuke tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por evitar que su boca fuera a ese lugar, al pequeño botoncito, a la piel más rosada y con pequeñas muescas que disfrutaría lamer.

—No te muevas. Daré una patada a ver —ofreció.

Hikari soltó una risita.

—Eres más grande que yo. Puedo moverme mejor. Espera, anda.

Daisuke tuvo que rezar todo lo que sabía cuando la sintió reptar por encima de su cuerpo. Primero, sus caderas moviéndose por encima de su pierna, sentándose sobre su vientre y girando de una forma extraña, una forma que le dio una imagen mental de ellos unidos y captando por completo como su miembro entraba y salía de ella.

Jodidamente erótico.

Y eso no fue bueno para su erección, para su integridad y desde luego, para su boca.

Soltó un jadeó irremediablemente.

—Ay, lo siento —se disculpó ella mientras veía en la semioscuridad cómo movía su brazo para tantear—. No hay nada. Ni con las uñas capto una rendija. Así que a saber.

Daisuke soltó un taco y la sintió moverse de nuevo. El pánico volvió a su voz.

—¿Dónde…?

—Voy a volver. Esta postura es incómoda para ambos.

Y volvió a reptarle por encima, emitiendo quejidos que no hicieron más que excitarle y tras varios roces a su hombría, sintió que el mundo se ponía en blanco, que cogía aire a duras penas y que sudaba un orgasmo silencioso que terminaría demostrándose cuando la humedad traspasara las ropas.

—¿Daisuke? —murmuró Hikari una vez más en su cuello.

Su nariz le rozó la barbilla y sus labios la piel. Aquello no ayudó a que se calmara mucho.

—¿Dais…?

—¿Sí? —Jadeó antes de que se preocupara más y quisiera indagar el porqué de su silencio o el repentino jadeo.

—Perdona. Es que voy a moverme de nuevo. Me estoy clavando la hebilla del pantalón. ¿Te importa si la quito?

Oh. Joder.

—Sí… Digo, deja a ver si la puedo yo…

—No, tranquilo, desde aquí llego.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, ella avanzó. Con sus manos moviéndose entre ellos y acariciando por encima de la ropa hasta dar con la hebilla. Bajo los dedos un poco más y escuchó el clic correspondiente y luego, como caía a cada lado de él las cinchas. Al regresar, sus manos levantaron su camiseta, exponiendo su estómago y pegándose al de ella.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró con un gemido de alivio.

Daisuke no supo si realmente estaba ignorando el hecho de lo que había pasado dentro de sus pantalones o lo que estaba todavía despierto. Era como una bomba de precisión todavía sensible y dispuesta.

—Hikari —murmuró—. Deberíamos de llamar a los demás. Puede que los Digimon nos lleguen a buscar y sea tarde. Hace calor y nos deshidrataremos y…

Hikari lo cortó con una carcajada divertida. Daisuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Te has parecido más a Jou que a ti mismo. Pareciera que odiaras estar aquí conmigo —protestó cambiando de nuevo de postura.

Daisuke juró que podía sentirle, porque tenía todo el muslo justo sobre su erección y estaba moviéndolo en lentos gestos mientras hablaba.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que nos pueda pasar, no te preocupes. Y los móviles han quedado fuera, junto a los d3, así que no se puede hacer nada.

Puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo cuando sus caderas reaccionaron, empujando contra ella, ansiando más que esos simples toques.

—Oye… Hikari… hace poco que salimos y… bueno —dudó, sintiendo las sienes palpitarle—. Creo que debería de decirte algo…

—Te escucho.

Daisuke tragó.

—Sé que has tenido antes otra pareja, no es que me importe, aunque me pique sí, pero no es por donde quiero ir.

—Ajá —animó ella a continuar al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos descendió por su pecho, deteniéndose justo sobre uno de sus pezones.

Daisuke suspiró.

—Estoy completamente cachondo. Es más, ya he tenido un orgasmo —se sinceró valientemente.

Hikari levantó los ojos hacia él. La sonrisa se acentuó en ella y cuando se inclinó contra sus labios, vio esa mirada diablesa que era proveniente de esa vena Yagami. Al morderle los labios, Daisuke apenas pudo contenerse y removió las manos en busca de asirla entre sus brazos, pero el espacio se lo impidió y Hikari fue marcando un ritmo lento, tentador.

Torturándolo nuevamente.

Ahora podía apostar que desde el principio todo estaba calculado, pero Daisuke era demasiado sencillo, demasiado hombre y estaba excitado lo suficiente como para solo pensar en el momento en que la sintió sobre él, moviendo su feminidad sobre la suya, calentándolo y obligándolo a suplicar por ella.

Hikari le sonrió mientras mecía sus caderas contra las suyas y su sexo era aplastado por sus labios, por su humedad.

—No estamos en un cuento de hadas, Daisuke, pero sí puedo darte esta clase de placer. Cuando salgamos de aquí, te lo compensaré.

Él no escuchó demasiado más, con el orgasmo cosquilleándole los oídos y el aroma femenino metido en la nariz, zarandeando las caderas en busca de esa gloria primitiva que le vedaban y, sin embargo, sintió su semilla golpearle el pecho esa vez y como ella tembló contra su cuerpo al sucumbir.

Un gruñido femenino lo acompañó seguido de su nombre y era como pura miel. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo raro, que se quebraba sobre su cabeza. La madera cayó para dejar paso a la luz. Se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de sexo y travesura de Hikari.

—Uy, pues sí que había una salida.

Daisuke supo que, por una vez, podría tomar algo de venganza. Pero, esa, ya era otra historia.

Si alguien le preguntara cómo habían llegado allí los dos, le diría que no recordaba del todo la situación, que podría haber sido de cualquier forma tonta, riendo como dos bobos o simplemente haciendo senderismo en grupo.

Lo único que sabía es que había descubierto muchas cosas ese día.

Y una de ellas es que encerrarse con Hikari en un sitio estrecho, tenía sus consecuencias.

 **FIN**

 **17 de Diciembre del 2017.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentarios!**


End file.
